


Halloween Shenanigans

by EspadaIV



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Look Ma No Smut!, comic style, seasons of anime 2018 exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ed and Winry get up to shenanigans after they burn their house down that fateful Halloween night.





	Halloween Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiicee_Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/gifts).



> My artwork. Don't steal, please. I do not own FMA nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for taking a look!
> 
> This piece was done for Amiicee_Loki for the Seasons of Anime 2018 Exchange. You guys should really go check them out. Amazing stuff. Now onto the hoopla: I used Krita and my trusty Wacom Intuos S. I hope you enjoy this Amiicee_Loki, I had fun drawing it for you. This was drawn using a limited color palette so that's why the colors are off/muted.
> 
> Shout out to TLC for helping with this and giving me ideas on what to do.    
> I love talking to people! [ESPADA-IV on TUMBLR](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)

 

 


End file.
